The invention relates to an improved club designed to facilitate the positioning of the ball properly laterally with respect to the club face, and to facilitate the establishment of the proper lie angle of the club head.
Heretofore, there has not been a good system incorporated into the club head itself which facilitates the proper positioning of the ball laterally with respect to the club head, nor has there been a system which allows within the club head itself to assist in determination of the proper lie angle for the bottom of the club with respect to the ground. The present invention provides a solution to these situations.